I was curious
by ArcanineOod
Summary: Gulpin x Cubone. Gulpin's POV as she wants to know more about a mysterious ground type who's entered the forest.


I watched you wander out of the small cave into the forest. You were hungry, and I watched you forage for berries, fascinated. It seemed you liked the same kind as me. This got me curious. I thought, since you were a ground type, you wouldn't like the same berries as me, a poison type. Your opposite. But you did.  
_I was curious._

I watched you drink the water from the lake. You didn't take off your funny skull armour, you just drank. I was curious. What was that? Was it your skull, just on the wrong side of your head, like a krabby? I don't have a skull. I wondered what it felt like, having a skull. I wondered if you didn't have a skull either, if that was why you wore it. Why you never took it off, not even to eat or drink.  
_I was curious._

I watched you fight off a trainer's Lombre with ease. I was curious. I thought you'd be weak against it, being a ground type up against a dual water/grass type. But you weren't. You were strong. I didn't know it was possible for a pokemon to win a battle against a pokemon with a huge type advantage.  
_I was curious._

I noticed you were building a den for yourself in the forest. I was curious. What was wrong with the cave? I watched you labour for hours making your small den as dark as the cave you came from. Again I wondered why you would give up your underground home. Being a ground type, I thought you'd want to stay there.  
_I was curious._

I watched your den fall to pieces that night in the wind. I watched you wake up and try to put it back together. I watched you fail. I watched the anxiousness and disappointment in your eyes turn to anger, and I watched you uselessly batter the sticks to bits with your club. I was curious. I wondered what the club was. It looked like a bone. I can tell by your shape that you have a skeleton, or at least a backbone. So was that one of your bones, or did it once belong to a living, breathing pokemon? Or human? Or are all of you born with an extra bone to be used as a weapon? Or do all of you, as babies, wander around until you find an appropriate bone? Or does one of your parents travel around looking for one to give to you when you hatch?  
_I was curious._

I smiled at your surprise when I offered to help you rebuild your den. You looked taken aback, as though no one had ever offered to help you before. I was curious. You rejected my offer wordlessly, by turning away from me, and moving further into the forest. I wondered why you refused my offer. Was it because I'm a poison type, and you are a ground type? Was it because I looked weak? Compared to you, I guess I was. And I hardly have arms, just these tiny little stubs. Was it because I'm small? I'm only a bit smaller than you. If I could stand on my tail as though it was a pair of legs, I'd be the same height as you. Or was it because you'd got this far on your own, and you didn't want to give in yet? Your pride? Is that what it was? You didn't want to accept help from a female, poison type blob? A weakling, in your eyes?  
_I was still curious._

I followed you into the forest, and I wondered why. Why I was so curious. I was captivated by you. I wanted to know everything about you. But I didn't know why. I'm not a naturally curious pokemon, but you were interesting to me. You made my heart race and my head spin. And I felt oddly happy when I saw you. I wondered why.  
_I was curious._

I watched you sleep. For a ground type pokemon, you looked awfully weak. I was curious. I wondered if it was possible for a ground type pokemon to be weak. Especially you. An amazing fighter, even against pokemon with a huge type advantage. Stayed strong through everything. So how could you look so weak and powerless then?  
_I was curious._

I woke up in the rain, and thought of you. I wondered if you were okay. I saw a river nearby, and I saw a shape being washed away by the current. I was curious. I went to the edge of the river. It was you in peril. My only thought was to save you, but I couldn't swim. I used sludge attack. The gooey stickiness hit you, and I pulled you back in. Then I cleaned the sludge off you, and pulled you into a small hollow in a nearby tree trunk. I looked at you. You looked like you were in pain. So I lit a fire, to dry you out. You still didn't wake up, so I settled down to sleep. I wondered why you had been in the river in the first place. Surely you know that ground types and water don't mix?  
_I was curious._

You were still asleep the next morning. I was curious. I wondered if maybe a shock would wake you up. And I don't mean an electric shock. You're a ground type. It wouldn't affect you. I mean, a shock, something surprising. Maybe a kiss... I wondered if you'd mind.  
_I was curious..._

Mental note to self.  
Poison types and ground types do not mix.  
Or at least, I would make that mental note if it was true.

You woke up. It was a shock. But you didn't mind.  
And I wasn't curious anymore.  
I knew the answer to everything.  
The answer was you.

--

**A/N:  
Heh, I'm not very good at this, am I?  
I'm sure some of the more grammar minded of you will notice the short, uninteresting sentences, and the endless reminders about Cubone being a ground type, but please take note, this is an uneducated Gulpin, for goodness' sake. She's not going to be very literate, is she?**

**Please review, and tell me what you think of Gulpin and Cubone as a couple! I've done some research, and this isn't a registered ship, so I'm thinking of some names of it.  
What do you lot think of PoisonBoneClubShipping?  
Feel free to throw in some of your own ideas! I'm always happy to hear from a fellow pokemon fan! :D**

**Any grammatic or spelling errors, point them out, and I'll fix them!**

**Be nice, I'm a rookie! :D**


End file.
